A Dark Secret
by findingsanctuary
Summary: The Gullwings live happily on the airship with the new member, Tidus, But then new enemies appear, along with one that was supposed to be gone long ago. First story! Chp 8 up! OC too.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

a/n Hey! This is my first story, plz no flames or nothin like that. I just want to be accepted. Here I go! BTW, Yuna is talking.

_Its been one year after Tidus came back. Everyone seems to be happier. Well, except for Brother. Nothing has happened, so we decided to hunt for spheres of Spira's past. We havent been around lately now, though. Rikku has the flu, and orders us to stay with her, but sometimes Tidus and I go to Zandarkand together. The journey is fun, but I cant help but feel something bad will happen. We need to enjoy the time we have._

"YUNIE!" Rikku yelled,"I need your help!"

Yuna ran in as quickly as she could. Rikku was getting better from her flu, but it didnt make her act any better. She ran up the stairs of the cabin,"What is it, Rikku?"

"I need another pillow. This one is flat."

Yuna sighed and put her hands on her hips,"I think your well enough to get your own pillow, Rikku." She inspected Rikku,"Actually, after a MONTH of being sick, your starting to get fat."

Rikku sat up,"What?" She looked down.

Yuna smiled,"Yep, gettin' a little chubby there, Rikku. Maybe you should start getting more active."

"Yeah, I guess..."Rikku got up and looked over the side of the rail,"Where is everyone?"

"They left. They thought you were getting too spoiled, so they decided to go to Luca and watch the Blitzball game."

"WHAT!"Rikku screamed. She sat on the floor and pouted,"Why arent you with them?"

Yuna smiled,"Cause I wanted to take care of you and your illness." She walked down the stairs,"Why don't we go and give them a lesson?"

Rikku stood up and nodded,"They'll pay!"

I hope u like it! I know its not interesting yet, but it will be next chap! Plz comment!


	2. The dream

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N Im back. This one will be better than the first one. Don't forget to comment!

As soon as they landed at Luca, Rikku started to walk to the stadium. Yuna felt a gust of wind fly through her hair, and it felt better than the stuffy airship. She walked over to the railing that overlooked the city, and took a deep breath. _Its so peaceful now..._Yuna thought,_ No one is fighting. No one has to die. And best of all, Its quiet._

"Yunie, Hurry up!"Rikku yelled. She was on the staircase under the railing Yuna was leaning on.

Yuna smiled,"Right-o!" She jumped off the rail and landed right behind Rikku.

They ran to the center of the city, next to the bar,"Rikku, do you think we should rest for a sec?" Yuna bent over and leaned on her knees.

"No way!"Rikku yelled,"We're so close to them. I guess we could walk."

"Rikku...I .don't..."Yuna could bearly talk. She was ghasping for air,"Why... don't .. We stop..."

Rikku walked her over to a bench,"What's wrong?"

Yuna's vison was getting blurry now. She tried to talk, but she was too busy trying to breathe._ What's... wrong?_ Yuna thought,_ It wasn't... that far..._ She leaned on Rikku.

"Hey!"Rikku yelled,"There's the guys, Yuna. Don't worry, Shinra will know what to do!" She started to yell like crazy to the group. As soon as Tidus saw Yuna, He ran over.

"What's wrong with Yuna?" He asked in concern.

"We ran here as soon as I heard that you guys were here," Rikku started crying,"I didn't think that it was that far of a run. I didn't mean for her to get hurt.."

Tidus ran his fingers through Yuna's hair,"I'm sure its not your fault, Rikku. That's not important now, anyways. We need to get her to a doctor."

Yuna looked up at Tidus, her face dripping with sweat now,"Don't worry," He whispered to her," You'll be alright." He said something else, but Yuna had fallen into unconsciousness.

Yuna woke up on the floor of a dark corridor. The long hallway didn't seem to end. Yuna quickly got up,"Where am I?" She said to herself," Rikku? Paine? Brother?" She started to run down the hall,"Buddy? Shinra? Barkeep?" She tripped and let herself fall,"...Tidus? Where are you guys?" She whispered. She got up and yelled, as loud as she could,"IS ANYONE THERE? PLEASE!" She kept running until she saw a bright light," Is anyone there?" She asked again. She suddenly saw a man in the light, but she couldn't see his face.

The man laughed,"Careful. You don't want anyone to answer that question."

Yuna put her hands close to the gun pouch,"Who are you?"

"Yuna, don't be so hostile. I've done nothing to you."

"Who are you?" she repeated.

He chuckled,"I came all this way just to get questioned. So sad."

"That's it!" Yuna opened the pouch, but found that her gun was missing,"What?"

"Oh! Are you missing something, Yuna?" he pulled out a gun,"Was this it?" He twirled the gun with his finger,"Low quality gun. I guess the so-called High Summoner isnt really doing good in the cash department, now, is she?"

All Yuna could do was glare,"You said you came to see me. Why?"

He laughed softly,"Oh, yes. I wanted to tell you that Spira is going to be thrown into chaos once again. And no one can stop it."He started to walk to Yuna," Do you know why, High Summoner? Its because of you. When you defeated Sin, you ensured destruction on Spira. How wonderful."

Yuna started to back up, but a wall was blocking her way. _What?_ She thought in a panic,_ Didnt I just come down this way?_

He went up to her and pushed her wrists against the wall,"Too bad. Your body is so..."He pushed her wrists into the wall.

"What?" She squeeked out. She could see the lust in his eyes,"M..My body is what?"

He put one hand under Yuna's chin,"It doesn't matter." He held the gun up to Yuna's head,"But maybe I can still have you after you're dead." He smiled, and shot her.

Then Yuna sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around. It was nighttime. Rikku and Paine were sleeping in the two other beds in the cabin of the airship. Tidus was sleeping on the floor next to her. She clenched her heart, then noticed she was in different clothes. In a white gown, that went down to her lower thighs, and had a T-shirt-like top. _Was that just a dream._ She looked down at the sleeping Tidus,_ I hope so. Im going to keep an eye out though._


	3. The first sign

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

A/N Hi. No reviews yet. Darn. Im very discouraged but I wont give up! Plz review! Or at least constructive criticism! Enjoy.

Yuna woke up to the airship flying through the air, almost too fast. _I must have fallen asleep._ She thought. She got up and looked over the rail,"Not even Barkeep is here. I wonder what is going on?" She ran down the stairs of the cabin and to the elevator. She touched the screen and pressed the button, Bridge, but nothing happened,"Hmmm..." she tried it again. Nothing. She kicked the machina and the screen went blank,"Crap! Now im stuck in the Cabin."She walked over to a barstool and sat down. She suddenly felt very hungry,"I wonder if there is anything to eat in here?"

She looked behind the counter and in all of the drawers and sighed. All there was were medical supplies and enough booze to kill a shoopuf. She sighed again. Her head was killing her. Alcohol was not the answer.

She decided to look out the window to see if she could see why they were going so fast. Brother DID like to go fast, but he was also cheep, and liked to save gas. She climbed up the stairs and stood on her bed to reach the window. Then she saw it.

"HURRY UP BROTHER!" Rikku yelled,"Its getting closer!"

"Crid ib! Es vmoehk yc vycd yc E lyh!" Brother shouted.

"Tidus!"Buddy yelled," Yuna is still in the cabin! I think she should be up now, and if she's not, I don't care! Go get her!"

"Right!"He said. Then, the airship crashed into something, and Tidus lost his balance. Brother got knocked out of his seat and smacked his head on the steering wheel.

"Brother!"Rikku yelled. She ran up and took over the wheel,"Paine, see if Brother is alright!"

Paine nodded and ran to Brother,"His head is bleeding." She turned to Tidus,"When you come back up, get some potions."

Tidus nodded and ran for the elevator. He tried to turn on the screen, but it wouldn't turn on," The elevators' not working! I cant get to Yuna!"

Shinra ran to the elevator,"It must have hit the electrical system, and it hit it bad. I can fix it though, it will just take some time."

"Brother doesn't have time!"Paine yelled,"I need to stop the bleeding."

"Fine,"Rikku said as she pulled off her scarf,"Here. But he owes me a new one."

"I don't think it would matter."

Buddy ran to Shinra's old spot at the computer and used the camera's to look in the cabin,"Well, Yuna's awake. It looks like she bumped her head, but she's alright."

Tidus ran to the screen,"Good. She can take care of herself. What about the ship? And can you see what is chasing us?"

"One sec..."Buddy pressed some buttons and it showed the outside of the ship,"It sure did a whole lot to the ship. Whatever it is, it's really big. It could be another airship or one heck of a fiend. If were going to stop this, we need access to the deck."

"We cant do that yet!" Shinra yelled from the elevator,"Do you want to get Yuna and medical supplies, or do you want to get the fiend?"

"Yuna."Tidus said immediately.

"I rest my case."

"Thats all fine and good,"Buddy said,"But we still need to see what we're up against."

"Look on the deck again." Tidus said.

Buddy switched the camera again,"Ur so kut!"

"Im so what?" Tidus said.

"Fryd, buddy? Fryd ec ed?" Rikku asked.

"Edc...Edc Ceh. Ceh ec pylg!" Buddy said grimly.

Rikku almost stopped in her tracks,"FRYD!"

Yuna got up,"No, That couldn't have been them. No way!" She ran up to the window, but the monster was gone,"No way. I was hallucinating! They couldn't be back!

"Yuna!" Buddy's voice ran through the cabin,"Can you hear me, Yuna?"

She looked around,"Yeah, where are you? What's happening? Why is Brother moving so fast?"

"Right now, Brother is unconscious,"Paine said in a calm voice,"and needs the supplies down there to save him."

"Yuna, are you alright?" Tidus yelled out to her in a concerned whimper.

"Yeah, im alright. But what is happening?"

It was silent for a moment,"It's back. Sin...is back."

Yuna felt sick, and almost vomited right there. She knew she saw it, but it was something else hearing it from someone else,"Then...I did see it. Was there anyone else?"

"We only saw a glimpse of it," Buddy said," But that was definitely Sin."

Shinra's voice took over,"I need you to go to the elevator, Yuna."

"It's broken." she said.

"I know. I've been trying to fix it, but I cant do any more here. I need you to do what I say. You got a screwdriver?"

"A what?"

She heard everyone sigh,"I even know what it is!"Rikku yelled,"Come on, Yunie!"

hey. Hope u like. It'll get better. Review!

BTW, here are the al bhed translations. in order.

Shut up! Im flying as fast as I can!

Oh my god.

What, Buddy? What is it?

Its...its Sin. Sin is back!

WHAT!


	4. False Hope

Disclaimer-I own nothing

I get reviews! YAY! Keep it up!

"Ok, now just unscrew the bolt on the left and unhook the red wire."Shinra said over the intercom.

"The red one?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, got it." The light suddenly flashed and the screen turned on. She heard everyone except Brother and Paine cheer and the elevator started to go down to her floor.

Tidus and Shinra were on the elevator. Shinra ran past Yuna to the medical supplies for Brother. Tidus ran to Yuna and hugged her,"We gotta stop this." Yuna whispered in his ear.

"I know." He combed his hand through her hair, then stopped when he felt something wet. He looked and found blood,"Your hurt! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone."She said hesitantly," Ill Be fine. Brother's injuries are worse than mine."

He sighed,"Sometimes you need to worry about yourself once in a while." He ran to Shinra for some more supplies.

Five minutes later they came back and started to treat Brother and Yuna,"You'll be fine."Paine said,"Bearly a scratch. So much blood came out because all of the blood flow to your brain."

"What about Brother? Rikku isn't flying this thing very well." Yuna asked.

"Hey!"Rikku shouted,"This isn't so easy you know! Especially with Sin chasing us. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"He wont wake up anytime soon."Paine said,"He's ok though."

Yuna stood up,"Well, we need to scare Sin off. Then we need to find out how it came back."

"Tidus , Yuna and Paine will have to fight,"Shinra said,"Buddy and I need to help Rikku."

"E tuhd haat yho ramb, oui eteudc!(I dont need any help, you idiots!)" Rikku shouted.

"Byo yddahdeuh, Rikku!(Pay attention, Rikku!)" Buddy yelled. Rikku quickly turned to the front.

"We'd better hurry."Tidus said. Yuna, Paine and Tidus ran to the elevator.

Yuna got up first. They needed to hurry, but nothing could prepare Yuna for this.

Seymore.

He laughed, looking at the three of them,"Why, Lady Yuna. I haven't seen you around lately. How have you been."

Yuna almost fainted, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of Seymore like she did 3 years ago. She pulled her guns out.

He smiled,"What? Not glad to see me? You sure didn't change much since last we met."

"Shut up. You have no idea how much I've changed."

He turned his head and put his hand in front of his mouth, his long fingernails gleaming in the fiery sunset behind him,"Oh, I don't, do I?" He turned to Paine,"My, My, My. Who is this?"

"Yuna." Paine said, her eyes showing no sign of hesitance,"I don't know what he has to do with you, but I get a bad feeling about him."

"No shit."Said Tidus.

"Your eyes."Seymore continued,"They burn red with rage, as Yuna's did when we got married."

"What?" Paine said.

"My wife,"Seymore held out his hand,"Come with me. You crushed Spira's hope. You must rebuild it. I can help."

"That's enough!"Tidus yelled as he ran in front of Yuna," Yuna's not coming with you!"

He smiled and walked up to him. Tidus drew his sword,"You challange me, Boy? How pitiful." He put up his arm. His skin began to turn white. His fingernails grew, and his veins and eyes turned black.

Tidus swung his sword at him, but Seymore blocked it with his fingernails on his right hand and put his left over the blade and swung it away. Then he slashed at Tidus and threw him overboard.

"Tidus!"Yuna and Paine screamed. They both ran over, but Seymore stopped Yuna. Paine grabbed Tidus's arm, and Seymore had Yuna's.

Seymore grabbed Yuna's jawbone and held it up to his face,"Yuna. Come back with me."

Yuna looked into his black eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks in pain, as his eyes began to dig into her soul. Her very being. She began to realize what a mistake it was to try and defeat Sin without the final summoning, and how stupid she was for thinking that she was giving a better life for Spira. She was building false hope for the people.

False hope...

Then she saw black, and Seymore summoned Sin and rode off to an unknown place as Paine struggled to bring Tidus up off the edge of the airship.

A/N Hope u like! Review!


	5. An unknown fear

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Hi. I is back! And ready to roll!

"Yuna!"Tidus yelled over the side of the airship,"Yuna, stop!"

But she was unconcious, there was nothing Tidus could do. Seymore shown a bright light over the edge of the airship, and Sin appeared,"Dad, is that you?" Tidus yelled. Sin made no reaction to him. He just let Seymore and Yuna on top of him and rode off.

Paine slowly pulled him up,"Sin...Is your father?"

Tidus sat breathed heavily to catch his breath,"It's a long story. And we don't have time for that." He got up and walked to the door,"You better come inside, because I'm driving now."

Tidus barged into the bridge with Paine. He walked to Rikku,"Im driving!"He said.

Rikku moved,"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"I know where the steering wheel and the gas petal are. That's all I need to know." He got in and immediately pressed the gas.

Paine and Rikku fell backwards,"Owwiiieee..." she said,"That hurt, you know." She looked around,"Hey, where's Yunie?"

"Seymore has her." Tidus said, turning the ship completely around in full speed to Sin's direction.

"What!" Rikku yelled,"Yunie sent him!"

"I know. Im in the dark, too. But im not going to let that damn rat get Yuna again!"

"Uhh..." Paine said,"Im confused."

"Yeah, me too." Shinra agreed.

"What did Seymore do that was so bad anyway?" Buddy asked.

Rikku shot him a nasty look,"What did he do?" She said,"He killed his father, decived the people, threatened to use Sin's power to destroy Spira, and..."

"He forced Yuna to marry him to become Sin." Tidus finished,"So now do you wonder?"

Everyone was silent. Though Tidus was going as fast as he could, he was losing Sin. He was losing Yuna.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes. She thought she was still in the airship, then the memories came back. She remembered...,"Seymore!" Then Tidus falling off the airship,"Tidus!" She tried to get up, but something was holding her back. Then she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a chair. The back went past her head. It was gold with red velvet on the bottom and back. The chair was fit for a queen, if there hadn't been hand cuffs on the armrests. She also noticed a chair next to hers, but taller and with royal purple velvet. It didn't have cuffs.

She was on a stone platform, naturally made. The platform was connected to more platforms up above. It was a huge cave, and there was a major drop if you fell.

_I feel like I've been here before..._She thought,_ but when?_

"Your awake,"Seymore's voice echoed throughout the cave,"Good."

She trembled, hoping that his voice didn't come from where she thought it did. She stayed silent.

"Why, Yuna,"He was right behind the chair. He put his lips near her ear and whispered,"Why so silent?" His fingers crept along her face lightly. They made goose bumps rise on Yuna's arms. She still stayed silent. He smiled.

Seymore slowly walked in front of her, and knelt down to eye level. His eyes gleamed, but with what, Yuna did not know.

"Is High Summoner Yuna mad at me?" Seymore asked mockingly,"What a pity." He leaned onto her, His arms climbing up Yuna's arms,"Do you know why I chose you, instead of another summoner like Dona or Issaru?" She still stayed silent, but breathing shakily. He put his face up to hers,"I chose you," His breath infiltrated Yuna's mouth. She could feel his lips on hers when he talked,"Because you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen." She let in a small gasp of horror before his lips covered hers. He pushed her up to the back of the chair,"You will never leave me."he said before giving her another kiss.

A/N Review! BTW, this is not a Sey/Yuna pairing.


	6. Katsuma

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Seymore smiled at Yuna,"How's your dinner?" He asked. He smiled when she glared at him. He had pulled out a fold up table and gave her some fish from Kilika. He even let her arms free so she didn't have to eat like a pig. She hadn't talked since she awoke, and Seymore was getting annoyed.

"Seymore," She suddenly said as she put down her silverware,"What is my purpose here? Am I going to stay here for the rest of my life?"

He smiled,"Though that IS a tempting offer, no. I have much more use for you, but I must wait."

"What is your plan?"Yuna asked.

He laughed outloud,"Why would I tell you that? Haven't you ever seen any shows with a bad guy? Every time he tells the good guys his plan, they screw it up!" He laughed again,"Anyways, don't worry. A place like this is unfitting as the death place of High Summoner Yuna." Yuna glared then continued her meal.

"Dammit!" Tidus yelled,"Sin got away."

"Well,"Rikku said," No use getting rid of ALL the gas! Slow down." she said, clutching to the rail on the stairs.

"Well,"Buddy said,"What now?"

"The only thing we can do,"Paine said,"Wait for Seymore to make a move."

Tidus turned around,"Yuna might die in that time!"

"Seymore didn't seem like he was going to kill her. He needed her alive for something."

Tidus grumbled and turned around,"Seymore better not do ANYTHING to her, or else."

Rikku walked up to Tidus,"Why don't you take a break. You should rest a bit."

"I don't want to rest."

"I know,"Rikku put a hand on his shoulder," But if you do, then you'll think more clearly."

He sighed,"Ok, but wake me up if there is any clues." Rikku nodded. He walked into the cabin and tried to sleep.

"So,"Shinra said,"We have to go over what we know." Everyone groaned,"Hey, If we do that, we are more likely to find our answers."

Rikku took over driving,"Well, we know Seymore has Yuna."

"Duh." Shinra said.

"We also know he has Sin." Paine pointed out.

"Yeah,"Shinra said,"Not many places you could hide Sin." "You could hide Sin at Bikenel Island. It's pretty deserted." Rikku suggested.

Shinra thought,"Bikenel is a desert, and Seymore is a guado. I think it would be too hot."

"He could be hiding at Yevon." Paine suggested,"Who knows what else they are hiding."

"Could be..."Shinra said,"But Yevon still has too many people, and Im sure Yevon isn't trying to hide anything more since Yuna discovered that they were hiding something twice."

"Arg..this is too hard." Rikku said,"That's all I can think of, except open sea. But im sure Seymore doesn't want to live on Sin."

"Hmm..."Rikku said," Now that I think of it, I first met Tidus at Baaj temple. It's pretty big, and no one would go there."

"Yeah. Where is it?" Shinra asked.

"Ill take us there." Rikku said. She pushed the gas and started heading to the temple," And wake Tidus up. He would want to know."

Seymore had left Yuna after the dinner. Though she hated Seymore...alot...She couldn't help but feel lonely in this abandoned place. She tried singing 1000 words, but it was too sad and too ironic because when she said one word, it seemed to echo 1000 times. Then she sang real Emotion, but that was too akward, because of Seymore's real Emotions. She tried to sing Suteki Da Ne, but that made her think of how much she missed Tidus. She couldn't win!

"I almost wish for Seymore to come back..."Yuna said. She made a frustrated noise," Tidus, Hurry up!" She looked around. There was absolutely nothing to do. She decided to try and get herself free. First she pulled at the armrest cuffs. Then the leg cuffs. Then she tried to squeeze her hands out. Then her feet. She ended up bruising her wrists, unfortunately,"AAAHHHH! Im going insane!" She tried singing again, but failed. She tried falling asleep, but was too hyper after trying to get free. She tried to think happy thoughts, but you cant really keep yourself happy after getting kidnapped by Seymore. Nothing was going right. Then she heard her stomach growl loudly, then echo off the walls. "Great! Now im hungry! Whoopdy-freakin-doo."She smacked her head up against the chair, expecting the soft fabric, but feeling the hard wood almost smack her skull open,"OOOWWW! Shoot! Now I have a migraine. Just great." She tried to instinctively rub her head, but her arms were still strapped to the chair,"SHOOT!"She tried to get one arm free, but failed,"Seymore! Would you please unlock one of my arms so I can rub the back of my head, please!"

Then she heard footsteps behind her," Having trouble, Yuna?" Seymore's echoed. She couldn't speak. She didn't expect him to answer.

He went up to her left side,"Well, I can't trust you enough to free your arm,"He put his arm over the back of her head,"But I can rub it for you."

"Seymore." Another voice said,"Shouldn't you introduce me?" Seymore grunted, then stood up and smiled,"Yes, come and meet my wife." Yuna shuddered at the name "wife".

The man stood in front of her. He was tall. Really tall. He was almost pale white, and had long, black hair tied up in a pony tail. He was dressed in black shorts, without a shirt. His eyes were a bright gold,"So this is what the Lady Yuna is reduced to. How pitiful." She glared at him, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, seeing as she was bound to the chair. But something about him seemed familiar. But she never met him before. His hair reminded Yuna of Auron, in the spheres that his father had given her. But that was all. She couldn't pinpoint it. "This man is called Katsuma." Seymore explained,"He is here to help me with my plan. After I accomplish my plan, however, you belong to him." Yuna glared again. How dare they! They are acting like im some bargaining chip!

"Let's just get this over with."Katsuma said, annoyed," I want this woman as soon as I can." He didn't smile, but you could tell that he was happy about getting Yuna.

Review!


	7. Going the right way

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Katsuma looked at what Yuna was wearing,"Why is she In a t-shirt?" He asked.

Yuna looked down, and noticed that she was in a t-shirt. She hadn't taken it off from when she was sleeping.

"She came in that." Seymore said. He obviously didn't like this guy, but didn't say anything. He wanted Yuna.

"I like it." He said assertively, "When I get her I want it." He started walking away,"By the way, Seymore? Why are we in these ruins? The Omega rui-"

"Quiet!"Seymore snapped,"We are here because no one goes here."

"Ah, yes. A great hideout." and with that he left.

Now Yuna recognized the ruins. The Omega Ruins. She had been here briefly, but remembered how much these ruins freaked her out. Seymore must have not wanted Yuna to know where they were, just in case.

"Well, now. Where were we?" Seymore started rubbing the back of her head,"I heard you talking. You missed me, didn't you?"

Yuna had to defend herself now,"No. I hated being alone."

"And thus, you sought my company." His nails trailed across her cheeks and down to her neck,"Im sorry I had to leave you." He said sarcastically.

"Now I'd rather be alone."

"But I missed you, and that's all that really matters." He slid his fingers down farther, and heard her gasp a little. Then he moved in and kissed her.

"I cant belive we couldn't find ANYTHING at Baaj!" Rikku yelled.

Tidus stayed silent, afraid that he might not see Yuna again.

"Rikku,"Paine said, noticing Tidus' mood,"Crid ib! Lyhd oui caa Tidus ec ibcad!(Shut up! Cant you see Tidus is upset!)"

"Fro yna oui dymgehk eh Al Bhed?(Why are you talking in Al Bhed?)"Rikku asked.

"Cu ra tuach'd ihtancdyht.(so he doesn't understand.)"

"Don't bother."Tidus said,"I learned Al Bhed when I was guarding...her.." He couldn't say her name. It was too sad.

"Well,"Buddy said,"We might as well try looking at the map. Maybe there is some island we missed."

Rikku put the airship on Auto-Pilot and ran to Shinra's computer with everyone else.

Paine scanned the map,"What's this?" she pointed to an island."I've never noticed this before."

"Oh that? That is just the Omega Ruins."Rikku said,"I went there. It was really empty and dark and scary. A few times I thought I would fall of the edge of this huge cliff!"

"Uhhh, Rikku?"Paine said,"Was that cliff big enough to, say, fit Sin?"

"Ha!"Rikku said,"It could hold, like, five Sin's!"

Tidus jumped up,"So she must be at the Omega Ruins!" He ran to the driver's seat, but Buddy stopped him,"Maybe I should drive."

"Wait, what?" Rikku said,"We're not going there, are we?" She hugged herself,"That place scared me more than the Thunder Plains did!"

Paine crossed her arms,"And how did you get over your fear of lightning?"

"B...By camping out there.."Paine smiled. Rikku winced,"But this place isn't some place where you can get over quickly! I would have to spend a year to get over that place!"

"Well, your not going to stay there for a year, you will stay there for however long it takes us to get Yuna."

"Seymore!"Katsuma yelled,"Someone is coming to the ruins."

A/N Sorry, i know it is short. Ill make a longer one. ALMOST COMPLETE! Horrah! R&R!


	8. Technical difficulties

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Seymore unattached his lips from Yuna's,"What?!"

Katsuma turned to Seymore,"You heard me. It's the Gullwings, I believe."

Seymore turned to Yuna,"Well, my beautiful wife, your friends are coming to kidnap you from me. We must be on our way." He grabbed her chin and kissed her again, forcing his serpant-like tounge into her mouth. Yuna almost threw up, but instead she bit him. Seymore yelled in agony as Yuna spit out blue blood onto the ground.

Katsuma turned away and put a hand over his mouth. He was laughing quietly,"Yes, I will be very happy with this one."

"Damn." Rikku said," Shinra, please dont tell me all these red lights are flashing."

Shinra came up and looked at the steering wheel," Well, it looks like the engine is overheating, one of the wings are about to fall off, the gravity lift is failing, we have very little gas, and we are out of windshield whiper fluid."

"Not to mention," Buddy said," that we are flying over open sea."

"And I think there is a fiend headed for us." Brother said. He was looking out the window,"Some kind of bird-type, I'd say."

"No duh! It's flying!" Rikku retorted.

"Let me take a look." Shinra said. He went back to his seat and turned the camera's to the fiend," Well, I cant tell what it is yet, but it's definately headed this way."

"Let me see." Tidus said,"Can you zoom in?"

"No, or else I'd zoom in!"

Tidus looked closely,"Could it really be..." He ran to the elevator and went on the deck.

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled,"What are you..." Tidus was already going up. Rikku turned to the front,"Well, I'm landing this thing."

Then there was a loud screeching sound. Rikku pressed some buttons," Brother! I think we're going to fall!"

Brother ran up to Rikku,"Rikku, you overheated the engine!" Buddy imidiately ran down to the engine room while Brother took over the wheel. Rikku went up with Tidus.

"Paine." Shinra said, oblivious to everything around him,"Look. I have never seen this fiend before."

Paine came over,"I dont think that is our main problem right now, Shinra." She said," Go to-"

"Fa'na vymmehk! Fa'na vymmehk! Fa'na ymm kuehk du tea!!" (We're falling! We're falling! We're all going to die!!) Brother yelled,"Rikku!"

"What?!" Paine yelled. She started to the stairs, but the ship suddenly jerked and the power went out. The ship started to fall. Paine and Shinra went under Shinra's desk, and Brother put his seatbelt on,"What about Rikku and Tidus?" Paine shouted.

Shinra yelled back,"I dont know. Maybe they'll land in the water!"

Brother yelled something inaudiable. Then they splashed in the water. After a minute, Paine crawled out from under the desk,"I'll see if Buddy and Barkeep are OK." She went over to the elevator and pressed the button for Cabin, but nothing happened. She sighed,"The powers' out." She said to herself.

Then Shinra yelled,"The power's out."

"Thanks for that." She yelled back. She forced open the doors and yelled,"The elevator's open, I'm going down." And before anyone could argue, she climbed down the shaft.

Tidus, soaking wet, climbed onto the top of the ship,"Rikku?" He yelled weakly,"You OK?" No answer. He stood up,"Rikku?" He looked around and saw her laying flat in front of the elevator door,"Rikku!" He ran over to her and looked over her. She was breathing, and Tidus sighed in relief. he looked around and saw that most of the airship was underwater. He sighed and stood up.

"The fiend!" He suddenly realized. Rikku was too weak to fight, obviously. Tidus didn't feel too good, either. But what was he going to do? He looked around and saw the fiend. "No way." He said,"No way. Is that...?" He squinted his eyes and saw Yuna's first Aeon, Valefor.


	9. Plans and an Elevator shaft

Disclaimer-I own nothing

"I fixed it." Katsuma said,"They're delayed a bit." He stared at Yuna, his horrifieingly bright gold eyes fixed on her body it seemed.

"What?" Yuna asked harshly. This guy was getting on her last nerve.

He laughed silently,"You."

Seymore turned,"Where are we going? There isn't many places we could hide Sin."

"The Al Bhed desert." Katsuma suggested,"There are plenty of barren areas that the Al Bhed dont dare tread." His eyes shone with amusement,"And with your 'condition' the desert wouldn't be their first guess."

Seymore glared and walked over to Yuna,"Yes, that would be..."-He took a breif pause to put a finger under Yuna's chin and make her face turn twords his-"Intellegent." He breifly kissed Yuna, then looked over to Katsuma. His face was unreadable, but his eyes overflowed with jealousy.

"Seymore, we should go discuss what we will do. Come." He lead him in the direction out. But first he went over and kissed Yuna.

Yuna, when she was finally alone, started franticly trying to get out. _Tidus will be here soon. I need to make some kind of message to warn him!_ She squirmed again, but she already tried this, and nothing helped. She stopped and thought. _I wonder if Katsuma would consider letting me out. I'd have to promise him something in return. I dont know..._She shuddered, discusted with herself. _Giving full cooperation when he owns me! That isn't worth it: I'm trying to escape from him, not give him myself whole-heartedly. Gross. _She looked around again, franticly almost. She smacked herself in the face with her large earring,"Ugh, stupid thing!" Then she had an idea. They were leaving soon, and this might be her only chance. She clumsily drew a map of Spira, then tried to take her earring off. She could, and that was perfect. She kept it on and waited for her kidnappers' return.

"VALEFOR!" Tidus yelled, and waved his arms. Valefor came in fast, and landed by Rikku. The creature looked at her, then looked at him,"I know. She's hurt real bad. Can you help?"

Valefor nodded, her read feathers on her neck sparkling in the sun. She turned to Rikku, and flew up into the air. She folded her wings inward, then spread them out, and a white light radiated from Rikku. Everything was still for about five seconds, then Rikku slowly got up,"What happened?" She said slowly,"I feel like I fell off of a one-hundred story building."

Tidus smiled,"Close enough. This was our fiend." He gestured twords Valefor.

Rikku jumped, then relaxed,"Thank YEVON that she wasn't a fiend, I was out."

"I'm going to the Omega Ruins. Or wherever Yuna is now." Tidus said gravely suddenly.

Rikku jumped,"What?! You cant go alone, stupid!"

"I have to. You need to stay here and help the others. Make sure they're alright."

"They're fine. Brother and Buddy have been through this before on ICE! When we save Yuna TOGETHER, she can tell you about it."

"Thanks, but no thanks-hey!" Tidus shouted as Valefor let Rikku on,"No! Get off."

"Psht, your not my mom. You get on or your the one going to be left behind."

He smiled,"Fine."

Paine crawled down to the cabin from the elevator shaft. She saw Barkeep. He was fine, just washing dishes,"What elsh wash I shupposhdidablible to do?" He said. She got a few potions and some food and water and went down to the engine room.

"Buddy?" She yelled while jumpind down,"Buddy, you OK?"

Buddy ran up the stairs,"Paine! Glad to see your alright. How's everyone else?"

"We're all fine. I dont know about Tidus or Rikku, though." She walked over to him,"But I'm sure they're alright." All of the sudden Paine got really hot,"Wow! Why is it so hot down here?" She said, whipeing her forehead.

"It is usually hot, then the engine overheated. And when it overheats, it REALLY overheats. You got water?"

"Yeah. Here." She handed him a flask. She watched him drink it thirstily, then thought, _Buddy and I havent really got to know each other yet. I guess while I'm trapped down here, I could-_

Buddy interrupted her thoughts,"So, while we're all hot and heavy down here,"She laughed silently,"Ok, not how I intended." He laughed too.

"Anyways," He said," While we are down here, trapped, what's your story?" He walked down to the lower level, where it was signifigantly cooler,"You never talk much, so I'm curious."

"So Yuna never told you?" Paine asked,"I thought she would."

"I asked," Buddy admitted,"But she said that she'd rather not. An invasion of your privacy. She didn't even tell Rikku."

Paine smiled breifly as they sat down next to each other,"Sorry, but I'm not saying anything."

"Oh, come on!" He whined,"That is SO unfair! I'm the one who let you into the Gulwings!"

"Then I'll quit."

"Well that was blunt."

"I will. I'm not against it."

"Go ahead."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Awkward silence.

"Dont quit." Buddy said,"Yuna and Rikku are lost without you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. It's hard to tell with you."

"Yeah, I get that alot."

* * *

Hello! Review please! 


End file.
